1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal water transports and more particularly pertains to a new personal water transport assembly for allowing a user to walk and move easily upon water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of personal water transports is known in the prior art. More specifically, personal water transports heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,202; U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,483; U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,943; U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,256; U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,189; U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,739; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,201.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new personal water transport assembly. The prior art includes inventions having simply floats with the users being able to place their feet therein and move upon water.